Appaloosa Plains
}} leftAppaloosa Plains (Appaloosa Vlakten) is een wereld geïntroduceerd in De Sims 3: Beestenbende. De buurt werd eerst genoemd als een "rustig plattelands stadje met weides en bossen". In het verleden was Appaloosa Plains een cowboy ranch in het Midwesten, vlakbij de snelweg. Naar mate tijd verstreek, verviel de stad in een soort spookstad voordat het in een grote gemeenschap groeide. De stad is vernoemd naar het Appaloosa paardenras. Families *'Bedlington familie' Woelwijk 27 :De familie Bedlington is een familie met nieuw geld die naar Appaloosa Plains is getrokken. Ze werden niet warm onthaald door de bewoners, die vonden dat de stadse familie weinig respect had voor het platteland. Bertram is altijd strak in het pak en wordt meestal op de voet gevolgd door Buckley. Samen met zijn vrouw Patricia genieten ze van de prachtige uitzichten die je vanaf de rivieroever hebt. Omdat ze al op hun retour zijn doen ze weinig aan natuurbehoud. Als ze betere ogen hadden zouden ze de boze blikken van de buren wel zien terwijl ze in hun vervuilende auto van de oprit af kwamen, maar zelfs dan zouden ze daar waarschijnlijk niet echt mee zitten. :§15.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Bertram Bedlington, Patricia Bedlington, Buckley Bedlington *'Bird Sisters huishouden' Hoefijzersteeg 202 :De gezusters Bird voelen zich verheven boven het gewone volk in de stad. Door hun trotse en mysterieuze voorkomen, charme en tere uiterlijk hebben ze altijd een schare bewonderaars achter zich aan. Doordat Oriole altijd gefascineerd is in de eigendommen van anderen, is ze al verschillende keren in de problemen geraakt. Gelukkig weet Alouette met haar werk bij de plaatselijke krant hun naam keer op keer weer te zuiveren. Kan dit vreemde stel op dezelfde voet doorgaan, of zal hun geluk op een dag opraken? :§1.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Alouette Bird, Oriole Bird, Minette Bird *'Blackburn familie' Ranonkellaan 68 :Als je Vera Blackburn naar gehoorzaamheid bij honden vraagt, zal ze er geen doekjes om winden: "Slechte honden bestaan niet, je hebt alleen slechte baasjes." Het is moeilijk om haar weerwoord te bieden, want voor je het weet kapt ze je met een vingerknip en vurige blik in haar ogen af. De tijd heeft zijn sporen op haar nagelaten en volgens sommigen staan haar strenge gelaatstrekken en frons nu voor altijd als rimpels op haar gelaat. Zij die haar beter leren kennen zullen ontdekken hoe diep haar liefde voor honden gaat en misschien nog wat handige trucjes voor het omgaan met huisdieren ontdekken. :§1.400 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Vera Blackburn, Ginger Blackburn, Walter Blackburn *'Chandra huishouden' Ranonkellaan 72 :Vallari neemt het ervan in het leven en bekommert zich niet om zaken als "verantwoordelijkheid", "zedelijk gedrag" en "belastingplicht", waar haar moeder zich zo druk om kon maken. Gelukkig is moeder nu niet in de buurt, dus het staat haar vrij om het familiefortuin er op spannende wijze doorheen te jagen. Ze ziet haar baantje bij het kuuroord als een eenvoudige manier om een knappe rijke klant te ontmoeten, die bij voorkeur ook nog eens alleenstaand is. :§13.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Vallari Christina *'Country Cowpokes huishouden' Hoefijzersteeg 192 :Chuck Hobble heeft er genoeg van om telkens weer moeite te moeten doen om ergens op te mogen treden en iedere nacht in een stoffige hotelkamer te slapen. Zijn lichaam begint tegen deze wilde levensstijl te protesteren. Iedereen weet dat het leven van een rodeocowboy niet over rozen gaat, maar het heeft zo zijn voordelen om als B-ster neer te strijken in een stadje als Appaloosa. Hij is ingetrokken bij zijn goede vriend Johnny, een countryzanger die ook geen gezin om zich heen heeft door zijn turbulente leven. Als ze geen verhalen aan elkaar aan het vertellen zijn over groupies, dan zijn ze waarschijnlijk hun paarden aan het verzorgen. Hun bestaan is een stuk rustiger geworden. :§23.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Chuck Hobble, Johnny Johnson, Shadow Hobble, Freebird Johnson *'Curley familie' Teugelvierlaan West 206 :"Knoop dit maar goed in je oren: NEE, deze grond is niet te koop!" - Dit zijn de eerste en enige woorden die politici en zakenlui zullen horen wanneer ze Tate Curley een bezoekje brengen. Als afstammeling van de stichters van de stad heeft Tate een mooi optrekje geërfd aan de hoofdstraat. Doordat de druk van de buitenwereld op Tate en Esme steeds meer toenam, werd het stel steeds introverter en gereserveerder. Ze bouwden schuttingen om ongewenste bezoekers buiten te houden. Zij die toch door weten te dringen in deze vesting, zullen een schat aan informatie en allerlei oude voorwerpen die de geschiedenis van het oude westen vertellen aantreffen. :§7.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Tate Curley, Esme Curley, Petunia Curley *'Darnell familie' Adelweg 1812 :Honey is een nieuwkomer in het westen, waar ze naartoe is getrokken om countrymuziek te maken! Deze getalenteerde zangeres kreeg haar nieuwe album maar niet geschreven en besloot daardoor om ergens anders te gaan wonen. De charmante heren uit het zuiden hebben al velen geïnspireerd door de jaren heen, maar Appaloosa Plains doet daar zelf als unieke locatie nog eens een schepje bovenop. Zal ze nu alles zo goed gaat besluiten om in de stad te blijven wonen? :§60.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Honey Darnell, Skedaddle Darnell *'Fox familie' Eucalyptusdreef 37 :De familie Fox stamt af van de inheemse bewoners van Appaloosa en gaat respectvol om met het land. De familieleden zijn erg gehecht aan hun privacy. Ze hebben een groot stuk land opgeëist dat vaak onder water loopt. Deze vruchtbare grond is uitermate geschikt gebleken voor het verbouwen van gewassen. Hun boerderij is uitgegroeid tot de meest welvarende boerderij van de stad en de familie is trots op hun met de hand gebouwde huis. De familie kan in eigen onderhoud voorzien, maar het zou goed zijn als de familieleden zich ook eens in andere sociale kringen zouden begeven. :§1.700 :Moeilijkheid: 5 :Shawnee Fox, Cheyenne Fox, Dakota Fox, Willow Fox, Bramble Fox, Shep Fox *'Lionheart familie' Uiterwaardenlaan 6 :De stadsbewoners maken altijd ruim baan voor mevrouw Lionheart. Niet omdat ze een probleem met haar hebben, maar ze is een beetje... excentriek. Omdat ze altijd een fleurige hoed met panterprint en een kittige schort draagt, noemen de tieners uit de buurt haar "Ouwe poes" achter haar rug om. Wie dat recht in haar gezicht durft te zeggen kan ongetwijfeld op een flinke pets rekenen. Ze is het enige nog levende familielid en slijt haar leventje samen met vier katten. Dat is haar manier van doen. :§488 :Moeilijkheid: 4 :Hetty Lionheart, Maria Lionheart, Mothball Lionheart, Pickles Lionheart, Muffin Lionheart *'Loveland familie' Strandboulevard 1938 :Gracie is een vrije geest, maar op haar werk houdt ze zich in. Vergis je niet; ze vindt het heerlijk om met de kinderen op Crestview School te werken en het geeft haar veel voldoening dat zij hen een duwtje in de juiste richting kan geven. Maar is dat alles wat Gracie te bieden heeft? Wanneer ze geen toetsen aan het nakijken is, droomt ze ervan om als topmodel door het leven te gaan en door een leuke man geschaakt te worden. :§1.500 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Gracie Loveland, Babycakes Loveland *'Marshall familie' Adelweg 1813 :De Marshalls zijn smoorverliefd, hebben een prachtig huis en succesvolle carrières. Op het eerste gezicht lijkt er niets aan de hand te zijn. Maar onder de perfecte buitenkant gaat hun geheime verdriet schuil: ze kunnen maar geen kinderen krijgen. Het wiegje, de speelgoedkist en eetstoel staan ongebruikt stof te vangen, terwijl de Marshalls hun verdriet proberen te verbloemen door zoveel mogelijk huisdieren te adopteren. Pups, kitten, veulens; alle dieren die zorg nodig hebben zijn welkom in hun huis. Zullen ze op een dag toch nog iemand toe kunnen voegen die het gezin helemaal compleet maakt? :§2.800 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Felipe Marshall, Kim Marshall, BaBa Marshall, GooGoo Marshall, Oopsie-Daisy Marshall *'Martingale familie' Hoefijzersteeg 190 :Sofia voelde zich jarenlang gevangen: gevangen in een kil huwelijk en gevangen in het beton van de grote stad. Ze nam het besluit om haar leven weer in eigen handen te nemen door haar man eruit te gooien en samen met haar puberzoon naar het platteland te trekken, om daar een frisse start te maken. Met haar alimentatie kocht ze een mooi paard, waar ze in haar nieuwe omgeving helemaal de blits mee maakt. Nu ze duidelijk op zoek is naar een lekker hapje is het de vraag of de jonge Cruz ook zijn draai kan vinden in zijn nieuwe gezinssituatie en vrienden zal weten te maken in deze nieuwe omgeving. :§5.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Cruz Martingale, Sofia Martingale, Marney Martingale *'Miller familie' Pomonapromenade 1011 :De familie Miller staat hoog in aanzien in Appaloosa. De familieleden staan bekend als betrouwbare weldoeners met sterke normen en waarden en een vrijgevigheid waar je u tegen zegt. Het lot heeft bepaald dat ze naast de familie Riffin zijn komen te wonen, een familie die wel wat hulp kan gebruiken. Zal Misty, die er op het eerste gezicht zo onschuldig uitziet, haar pijlen richten op Calvin Riffin, terwijl Quincy en Jacquie zich over hun jonge buren ontfermen? :§4.000 :Moeilijkheid: 4 :Quincy Miller, Jacquie Miller, Maisy Miller, Patch Miller, Mozart Miller *'"Millions in Singles"-ton huishouden' Appelmoesweg 301 :De gebroeders Allenig hebben het op eigen houtje tot miljonairs weten te schoppen. Ze hebben op tijd de stekker uit hun internetbedrijf getrokken en zo net voor het uiteenspatten van de internetzeepbel flinke winst gemaakt. Met geld en tijd in overvloed, besloten ze om naar het westen te trekken. Het midwesten welteverstaan. Het houden van paarden gaat hen nog niet echt goed af (maar dat is ook niet zo raar voor stadse gasten). Ze denken dat ze door er flink wat geld in te steken de boel uiteindelijk wel kunnen laten slagen. Met de hersens van Rodney en het charmante uiterlijk van Booker moeten de jongens alles wel tot een succes kunnen maken. :§50.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Rodney Singleton, Booker Singleton, Glint 3.0 Singleton *'Parrott familie' Hobbeldebobbeldreef 19441 :De familie Parrott besloot een paar jaar geleden om van hun tropische eilandje naar het vasteland te vertrekken. De exotische familie valt wel op tussen het plattelandsvolk. De buren denken dat de gezinsleden zich anders gedragen vanwege culturele verschillen, waardoor de werkelijke problemen niet opvallen. Kanoa heeft een druk leventje en moet regelmatig op en neer naar de stad voor zaken, of zoekt hij daar ook iets anders? Jazlyn lijkt de afgelopen jaren wat zachtmoedig en somber te zijn geworden. Zal zij de kracht vinden om haar leven weer op de rails te krijgen? :§1.200 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Kanoa Parrott, Jazlyn Parrott, Ethan Parrott *'Pelly familie' Appelmoesweg 303 :Imogen had het allemaal. Als jonge deelneemster van missverkiezingen voelde zij zich helemaal thuis op het podium! De wereld zag haar als tiener opgroeien in "Diamantjeskust". Ze brak door met haar volwassen rol in "Simsylvanië", waarin twee roedels weerwolven naar hand dingden. Helaas stortte haar leventje totaal in toen ze onverwacht zwanger raakte en zich daarna totaal liet verbouwen door een plastisch chirurg die toch niet zo bekwaam bleek te zijn. Ze droomt nog steeds van een carrière als filmster en daarom woont ze incognito in dit stadje, tot al haar problemen over zijn gewaaid. :§12.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Imogen Pelly, Pantoufle Pelly *'Pinkerton familie' Appelmoesweg 309 :Gavin Pinkerton begint langzaam maar zeker te wennen aan het leven op het platteland. Jarenlang leidde hij een leventje in de schijnwerpers als plastisch chirurg van de sterren in Bridgeport. Eén verkeerde beweging met zijn scalpel en het daarop volgende onderzoek door de medische tuchtraad zette zijn hele leven op losse schroeven. Gavin besloot om na al deze ellende ergens anders een nieuw leven te beginnen. Hij werkt als arts in Appaloosa, waar het leven er heel wat rustiger aan toe gaat dan hij gewend was. Maar dat kan ook zo zijn voordelen hebben. Nu wil hij zich vooral koest houden, om te voorkomen dat zijn reputatie hier ook bekend wordt. :§6.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Gavin Pinkerton *'Riffin familie' Strandboulevard 1935 :De familie Riffin, of wat er nog van over is, heeft het behoorlijk zwaar gehad. Clement en Clarissa waren liefdevolle ouders, die hard op het land werkten om hun kinderen het allerbeste te kunnen bieden. Helaas maakte een onfortuinlijk ongeluk op het land een einde aan dit gelukkige leven. De kinderen werden op nog jonge leeftijd in één klap wezen. Calvin nam als oudste al snel de verantwoordelijkheid op zocht om de familie bij elkaar te houden. Met hun ouders als beschermengelen en wat hulp uit de gemeenschap, proberen de Riffins dapper hun leven weer op te pakken. :§800 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Calvin Riffin, Cornell Riffin, Chantrelle Riffin, Ditz Riffin *'Schmidt familie' Hobbeldebobbeldreef 19444 :Benjamin werkt overdag als klusjesman en zet 's avonds als vrijgezel flink de bloemetjes buiten. Hij woont alleen met zijn pup Ralston, maar hij is alles behalve eenzaam. De vrouwen van Appaloosa liggen vanwege zijn talenten aan zijn voeten en hij rent van hot naar her om pijpleidingen te "ontstoppen". Zal hij ooit een reden vinden om zich te settelen? :§1.650 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Benjamin Schmidt, Ralston Schmidt *'Sports, Spice, and Everything Nice huishouden' Ranonkellaan 73 :Barrington en Juanita vielen als een blok voor elkaar in Appaloosa, waar hun romance heel wat stof deed opwaaien. Juanita keerde na haar overwinning in de culinaire realityshow 'Van afwasser tot pieperjasser', een show waarin afwassers tijdens een intensieve training klaar werden gestoomd voor het vak van topkok, weer terug naar huis. Daar viel haar oog al snel op Barrington, die van coach voor middelbare scholieren uit was gegroeid tot beheerder van het nieuwe superdeluxe stadion in Appaloosa. Doordat ze het allebei op eigen kracht ver hadden weten te schoppen klikte het wel tussen deze twee. Nu de gezinsuitbreiding niet lang meer op zich laat wachten, kijkt iedereen in de stad uit naar wanneer de bruiloft gehouden zal worden! :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Barrington Diamond, Juanita Blanco *'Unfettered with Feathers huishouden' Hobbeldebobbeldreef 19445 :Deze bonte groep Sims heeft geld op één hoop gegooid om daar samen een mooi huisje op het platteland voor te huren. De groep bestaat uit Sims van alle rangen en standen... Benni is de stoot uit het zuiden die modern en charmant is. Zac is wat je noemt een foute jongen: overdag werkt hij als kok, maar 's avonds maakt hij op zijn motor de stad onveilig. Hailey is een typisch braaf buurmeisje, dat er eigenlijk alleen van droomt om een eigen pup te hebben. Kenji popelt als archeoloog in opleiding om de dinosaurusbotten die aan de rand van de stad afgegraven worden eens onder de loep te nemen. Het enige dat de vrienden gemeen hebben is hun liefde voor dieren, maar de verhuurder heeft heel erg duidelijk gemaakt dat huisdieren met een vachtje niet zijn toegestaan. Tot ze hem op andere gedachten kunnen brengen, zullen ze het met hun gevederde vriendje moeten doen. :§1.350 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Benni Hennessey, Zac Whipsnake, Hailey Shepherd, Kenji Midden Huisloze Sims Dit zijn standaardsims zonder woning wanneer Appaloosa Plains voor het eerst geladen wordt. '' *Gussie Bell *Jay Schreckengast *Gloria Bedlington *Josy Clover *Gurpal Einstein *Kalliopi Ellada *Hiller Flint *Maggie Gray *Charmaine Hopper *Angel Jenner *Shaun Kiffle *Li Lo *Evan Noble *Sage Oxendine *Alani Shepherd NPC's *Jacoby Grubb ''(babysitter) *Lark Gosling (babysitter) *Avery Sage (inbreker) *Edison Trace (inbreker) *Kale Parrott (brandweerman) *Ashleigh Ashford (brandweervrouw) *Seymore Cole (schoonmaker) *Bea Bright (schoonmaakster) *Altman Rush (postbode) *Pippa Rose (postbode) *Chase Harley (krantenmeisje) *Dorothy Button (krantenjongen) *Benedict Brier (pizzabezorger) *Genna Kizzy (pizzabezorgster) *Zebedee Devoir (politieagent) *Audrey Puggle (politieagente) *Jak Reynard (reparateur) *Verity Fiddle (reparateur) *Elliot Parr (deurwaarder) *Mollie Bullock (deurwaarder) *Jenny Howlet (wetenschapsnerd) *Julian Sprockett (maatschappelijk werker) *Joey Sims (maatschappelijk werker) *Melody Frend (maatschappelijk werkster) *Sara Foster (maatschappelijk werkster) Overleden Huisdieren *Breezy *Dazzler *Duizelig *Eendje Lionheart *Estela Marshall *Glint 2.0 Singleton Overleden Sims *Donna Parr-Teague *Yellow-Foot Wild-Hair *Clarissa Riffin *Clement Riffin Kavels Lege Kavels *Adelweg 1814 *Adelweg 1815 *Adelweg 1816 *Appelmoesweg 311 *Hobbeldebobbeldreef 19443 *Kaneelweg 253 (Stortplaats Leuke Meuk als Ambities is geïnstalleerd) *Nandinaweg 101 (Brandweer van Verona als Ambities is geïnstalleerd) *Nandinaweg 141 (openbaar) *Pauperdreef 1 (Kringloopwinkel Vodden &Zijde als Ambities is geïnstalleerd) *Pomonadpromenade 1005 *Pomonadpromenade 1007 *Ranonkellaan 67 *Ranonkellaan 70 *Teugelvierlaan Oost 197 (Perfect Plaatje Schooneheidssalon en Tatoeages als Ambities is geïnstalleerd) *Teugelvierlaan Oost 197 (openbaar) *Trekheuvel 1874 *Trekheuvel 1875 Bewoond *Adelweg 1812 bewoond door Darnell *Adelweg 1813 bewoond door Marshall *Appelmoesweg 301 bewoond door "Millions in Singles"-ton *Appelmoesweg 303 bewoond door Pelly *Appelmoesweg 309 bewoond door Pinkerton *Eucalyptusdreef 37 bewoond door Fox *Hobbeldebobbeldreef 19441 bewoond door Parrott *Hobbeldebobbeldreef 19444 bewoond door Schmidt *Hobbeldebobbeldreef 19445 bewoond door Unfettered with Feathers *Hoefijzersteeg 190 bewoond door Martingale *Hoefijzersteeg 192 bewoond door Country Cowpokes *Hoefijzersteeg 202 bewoond door Bird Sisters *Pomonapromenade 1011 bewoond door Miller *Ranonkellaan 68 bewoond door Blackburn *Ranonkellaan 72 bewoond door Chandra *Ranonkellaan 73 bewoond door Sports, Spice, and Everything Nice *Strandboulevard 1935 bewoond door Riffin *Strandboulevard 1938 bewoond door Loveland *Teugelvierlaan West 206 bewoond door Curley *Uiterwaardenlaan 6 bewoond door Lionheart *Woelwijk 27 bewoond door Bedlington Onbewoond *Adelweg 1810 *Appelmoesweg 305 *Hobbeldebobbeldreef 19440 *Hobbeldebobbeldreef 19442 *Pomonapromenade 1004 *Pomonapromenade 1006 *Pomonapromenade 1012 *Ranonkellaan 69 *Ranonkellaan 71 *Strandboulevard 1936 Openbare kavels Rabbit holes worden niet genoemd. *Appaloosa Waterbassin *Avonturenhut *Fitnesscentrum Eindstreep *Historisch Museum van Appaloosa Plains *Hondenplein *Kaneelwaterval *Kattenwoud Novigangemeenschap *Kerkhof Newton *Nationaal Historisch Monument Lynchboom *Openbare Bibliotheek van Appaloosa Plains *Openbaar Zwembad van Appaloosa Plains *Regionaal Trainingsveld voor Paardensport Galerij |-|Afbeeldingen = DS3AP Afbeelding 1.jpg DS3AP Afbeelding 2.jpg DS3AP Afbeelding 3.jpg DS3AP Afbeelding 4.jpg DS3AP Afbeelding 5.jpg DS3AP Afbeelding 6.jpg DS3AP Afbeelding 7.jpg DS3AP Afbeelding 8.jpg DS3AP Afbeelding 9.jpg pl:Appaloosa Plains fr:Appaloosa Plains no:Appaloosa Plains es:Appaloosa Plains pt-br:Appaloosa Plains ru:Аппалуза Плейнс en:Appaloosa Plains Categorie:Beestenbende Categorie:Appaloosa Plains